coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7601 (13th May 2011)
Plot The Hoyles welcome Chesney into their house. Katy tells Anna that she plans to hide her pregnancy until it's too late to have an abortion. Marcus is disheartened when it's clear that Sean is not returning his affection. Rita offers to take Dennis to the Rovers. Sophie confronts Tommy. He claims that he only did it because he and Jason had a bet. Alan and Dorothy reminisce about Charlotte and Colin which in turn confirms Chesney's suspicions. David can't understand why Kylie refuses to commit to spending time with Max. Rosie dumps Jason and asks him to get out; oblivious to the fact that she lives at No.11. Chesney is stunned when the Hoyles tell him that Colin and Charlotte were engaged. Fiz is unnerved when she sees a pale Katy leave No.6. Tracy is overjoyed when Steve pops round to spend time with Amy. David is outraged when Gail and Kylie decide not to pursue access to Max. Chesney finds out that John decided to switch off Charlotte's life support. James is impressed with Sophie and Sian and offers to introduce them to Janet and Rob, the charity's owners. Emily, Ken, Rita and Dennis reminisce about old times as a frosty Norris looks on. Sean is resolute that he wants to remain single. Chesney tells the Hoyles to visit Colin at 5 Coronation Street. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *James - James Roache *Dorothy Hoyle - Jean Fergusson *Alan Hoyle - Michael McStay Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Roof & Refuge soup kitchen *3 Mulberry Avenue, Worsley - Living room, dining room, kitchen and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney is staggered to learn 'Colin' was engaged to Charlotte, and plays along with the charade to find out more; Tommy feels the consequences of his pass at Sian; and Gail notices Kylie's reaction when David shows an interest in gaining access to Max. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,710,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2011 episodes